miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat in the Night
|episode = "Santa Claws" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |runtime = 1:00 |sample = }} "Cat in the Night" is a song in "Santa Claws" that Cat Noir sings after he runs away, upset about his father's negligence and his mother's disappearance. Lyrics |-|English = Cat Noir: It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright, But I am all alone tonight. Families are together with their gifts by their side; Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me, I'm alone like a cat in the night. I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight. Cat Noir is alone tonight. No one cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found, Then I'm just like a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. Ca-ta-cly-sm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't do it! I can't do it! |-|French = - Translation = Cat Noir (singing): The city lights up, yes, it's Christmas in Paris But I'm alone in the night The families meet and sparkling presents There's a Cat Noir alone tonight I dream of warmth and tenderness too But I'm alone like a cat in the night I'm a poor kitten, why does no one have compassion? Cat Noir feels so lonely tonight Cat Noir feels so lonely tonight If I get lost or strayed what good will that do? After all, I'm just a cat in the night Your pine tree exasperates me, I'm going to reduce it to dust I'm the vengeful cat of the night I'm the vengeful cat of the night Cataclysm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't do it! I can't do it! }} |-|European Spanish = - Translation = Cat Noir: Christmas in Paris, there is endless joy But I am alone at night Everyone will toast and they'll have gifts At night, Cat Noir is alone For me there is no warmth, I don't have love either Because I am alone at night I'm a poor kitty with a sad fate Because I am alone at night I am alone at night It's all darkness, I could go astray Because I am alone at night Your joy will go, the tree I will burn I am a vengeful cat in the night I am a vengeful cat in the night Cataclysm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't! I can't! }} |-|Latin American Spanish = - Translation = Cat Noir: Christmas is here and everything is happiness But I'm alone in the darkness Families are together with presents and love And Cat Noir is alone in the darkness There's no warmth, no home, and no affection for me I'm along, a cat in the night Lonely kitten, how sad is my path Cat Noir alone in the darkness Cat Noir alone in the darkness As no one cares if I'm here or I'm not Just a cat alone in the darkness The tree of your happiness I'll turn to charcoal Vengeful cat in the darkness Vengeful cat in the darkness Cataclysm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't! I can't do it! }} |-|Polish = - Translation = Cat Noir: I have enough of this, I take costume and run Because I feel completely alone Everyone who I know is very happy Cat Noir completely alone Why there is lack of someone's heat? It's coming like shadow, here and there I hide behind this window Around wet tears Cat Noir is crying completely alone Cat Noir is crying completely alone It happens that fate sometimes give us night like that So it's coming like shadow, here and there Enough of Christmas trees and Christmas That something have to disappear from here I only have anger in my heart I only have anger in my heart Cataclysm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't! I can't do it! }} |-|Catalan = - Translation = Cat Noir: The city lights up, '' ''yes, it's Christmas in Paris. But I'm alone tonight. The families meet '' ''and sparkling presents only a cat can be alone tonight. I dream of warmth and tenderness too but I'm alone like a cat in the night. I'm a poor kitten that no one pities. Cat Noir feels very lonely tonight. Cat Noir feels very lonely tonight. If go astray, if I get lost it doesn't matter to anyone. After all, I'm just a cat in the night. Your Christmas tree exasperates me, I'm going to reduce it to dust. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. I'm the vengeful cat of the night. Cataclysm! Cat Noir (speaking): I can't! I can't! }} Gallery MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - "Cat in the night" �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - Songs compilation �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir es:Gato en la oscuridad fr:Comme un chat dans la nuit pl:Kotek na dachu pt-br:Na Noite à Vagar Category:Songs Category:In-universe songs Category:Featured articles